Linguistics is the study of human language and semiotics is the study of how meaning is symbolized through language. Various aspects of human language can be studied, including the grammar of human language, the manner in which language is expressed, and the meaning of language based on the structure of the language (e.g. semantics and pragmatics). Linguistics and semiotics further include analyzing how language is influenced by socioeconomic, historical, and political factors, and how they in turn are influenced by language.